It Can Only Get Better From Here
by RedHeaded4Always
Summary: Rapunzel wakes in the night, and a new adventure starts for the beloved favorites of Tangled. One of fear, anticipation and a budding family. One Shot!


**AN: I just watched the movie and this was the idea that came to me! I always like to know what happens after...especially after all that asking and asking... :)**

**Rapunzel's POV**

_Gasp! There it was again._

I looked to my right at the bedside table, where a tiny silver bell had been placed.

_But I hate using it…_

I grumbled inwardly, but I reached forward anyways, taking hold of the polished wooden handle and shaking it with a flick of my wrist.

"Charlotte?" I called out when I heard the clicking sound of footsteps across the stone palace floor.

"Yes my lady?" Answered the soft voice of a young woman about my age, with a crisp white maid's cap sitting atop of her dull brown hair.

"I need you to listen carefully." I said, struggling to sit up against a large pillow leaning against the extravagant headboard of my bed.

"Of course," The maid answered, hovering in the open doorway of the room.

"You need- to go- to the nearest guard on duty- and have him run -down to the stables and find Eugene." I hadn't realized that I was so out of breath until I had tried to say more than a clipped phrase. But now it was evident that I didn't have a lot of time. "Make sure that he _runs._" I stressed to the woman and she nodded. "Then go- to my mother's chambers -and fetch her for me," I panted out, and as an afterthought I added, "And the midwife."

"Are you sure you'll be alright my lady?" Charlotte asked hesitantly, watching me grip the sheets with my right hand and placing the other on my round protruding stomach.

"Yes, now please hurry!" I groaned, and the maid spun around and hurried down the long hallway before her.

**Eugene's POV**

"You see Max? I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do all this," I said to the white horse whose stall I was currently sitting in. He neighed at me from his manger and cocked an eyebrow. "I know I used to be _Flynn Rider, _but that's supposed to be behind me now. And this is nothing I've ever done before. What if I'm just a total-"

I heard the large stable door swing open with a bang, and then a guard's voice called out, "Sire!" I sprung to my feet so that I could see over the stall walls and to the far side of the wooden building where an armor clad man stood.

"Yes?" I asked, letting myself out of Maximus's stall.

"Sire, Queen Rapunzel requests you return to your chambers." He said urgently, and I quickly caught on.

"Is it time?" I said with apprehension. The guard nodded and I leaped into action.

I sprinted down the aisle of stalls to the doors where the guard stood; calling out behind me "I'll be back later Max, nice chat really!" I heard a neighing reply but didn't pay much attention to it and instead bolted through the heavy wooden doors and out onto the palace grounds.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large cart and horse hitched up, probably for me to ride back in, but the adrenaline spiking my veins wouldn't allow that; it was too easy.

My feet flew across the grassy field, pointed in the direction of the stone castle, and I darted between the dense green trees. A plan formed in my mind and I grabbed a long branch, snapping it off right before coming to the edge of a pond. Instead of landing in the water I jammed the end of the branch into the ground before me and vaulted over the lapping pool, landing on the other side in a sprint.

I pumped my legs to go faster, heading for the balcony overlooking the cherry orchard which I knew adjoined Rapunzel and I's room. I chose to scale the stone laid wall instead of taking the stairs inside the castle, because; where's the fun in that? I pulled myself up and over the railing and landed on the floor with a _thump_ , before brushing myself off and rushing to swing open the double doors that led to our room.

**Rapunzel's POV**

"Eugene!" I called out with relief washing over me.

"Rapunzel, are you alright?" He said concerned, coming to kneel next to our bed and hold my hand.

"I will be now," I tried to smile, but I believe it came out as more of a grimace as another wave of pain took me, and I felt myself gripping my husband's hand hard. "It's not going to be long," I said looking into Eugene's rugged face. I saw a look of panic flash in his dark brown eyes, and it surprised me.

"Are you scared?" I asked him searching his face.

"What? No…" He scoffed, and then he saw the stern expression on my face and his shoulders sagged. "Yes…"

"Everything is going to be fine." I assured him, patting his hand soothingly.

"Eugene dear, you do know that it should be you doing the reassuring here…" Came my mother's voice from the doorway.

"Mother!" I sighed relieved that her safety also came with the midwife.

"As King you should always be sure that you can provide the security of yourself to anyone who may need it…" She began, but I had to interrupt.

"Mother, please no lectures." That was one of the things I had learned about my mother since coming to find my real home here at the palace. "I don't ask for this often, but can we just focus on me?" I said exasperated, and my words brought a smile to Eugene's face.

"Of course." He said gently, looking down at me with his bright eyes.

"Are we sure he wants to be in here? He's not going to be squeamish or anything?" The midwife asked, placing a heavy leather bag on the end of the bed.

"Squeamish? Eugene?" I said laughing softly in an _as-if_ kind of way, then in a whisper I leaned over to him, "Now would be the time to go…"

"No no, I'm staying." He insisted, and when I looked at him doubtfully he sputtered at me. "What you don't think I can handle this?" I shot him a look and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Blondie doesn't have enough confidence…" he muttered under his breath, and I simply rolled my eyes laughing at the nickname that really made no sense any longer but stuck anyways, that is, until another contraction hit. I sucked in a breath and squeezed Eugene's hand again.

"Eugene," I said through gritted teeth. "Please don't freak out…"

**Eugene's POV**

"I'm not freaking out, I'm not freaking out…" I mumbled to myself under my breath over and over, more to try and convince myself more than anything else. My eyes were clenched closed and I was rocking a little.

"Eugene." I heard Rapunzel's voice say. "Eugene,"

"Who said I was freaking out?" I blurted out, snapping my eyes open to look into her face.

"Eugene!" She said again. "It's okay," I blinked blankly until I noticed that Rapunzel's mother was beaming at the end of the bed and the midwife was standing next to me. I stood up from where I had been crouched and kept my gaze focused on the bundle of a blanket the old woman held out.

"Careful," Rapunzel warned, and I took the bundle into my arms gently, peering through the folds of the blanket. Two clear green eyes peered up at me, and I took in the round baby face and the same shade of brown hair that I had.

"It's a boy," the midwife said, and I nodded watching the tiny person in my arms.

"He needs a name." Rapunzel whispered and I bent back down to crouch beside her with our new bundle. I could feel her watching me watch him, and her smile was radiant. I glanced up at her face and saw that her eyes were shinning.

"A name huh?" I said, I had an idea and began to smirk. Rapunzel saw my grin and smiled sweetly.

"Me too."

"Flynn." We both said at the same time. I chuckled to myself as she gazed adoringly at our son blinking up at us from my arms_._

"Hey baby Flynn." I cooed down at him and he gurgled out a laugh. "You ready to be a prince? Because I was thrown into the job awhile after I met your mom, and I'm not sure if that's the way you're feeling or what is going on in that little head of yours…" I paused looking at my son. "But you sure are cute." I smiled.

"Just like his daddy." Rapunzel said softly leaning over to place a kiss on the forehead of our baby, and then pressed one to my lips.

"Just like his mommy." I corrected beaming.

I know I had been nervous about being a dad; that had never been my job before. I knew I could be a thief, a husband, and now a king (heck I was still learning to be the last two), but let's be frank. I had never had parents, so how was I supposed to be one?

I had a feeling that that answer was going to slowly come to me over the years, but even though I would probably be guessing at a lot, I knew one thing.

I had Rapunzel, my wife, and now my son. Her parents to guide me in ruling the kingdom, a home, people who loved me. Everything I wanted in life.

I smiled at my family; it can only get better from here.

**AN: I hope you liked it, I thought it was cute, not the best story obviously but I wrote it up in forty minutes and just wante to post it. Anyways, let me know what you think!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


End file.
